


In Your Hands

by MissKovenMoonshadow



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: ...then doesn't, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff that made my teeth rot, Gentle Sex, Improper Use of a Devil Breaker, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Mild aftercare, Nero actually uses Sweet Surrender for its intended purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKovenMoonshadow/pseuds/MissKovenMoonshadow
Summary: V and Nero finally fall into bed together.(Follow-up to my story "Just V.", but can be read on its own.)





	In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> "I am in you and you in me, mutual in divine love." -William Blake

"Are you sure about this?

V jumped, startled by Nero's sudden inquiry. He subconsciously tightened and loosed his grip on the sides of his book, thumbnail anxious scraping against the pages.

"I wouldn't have suggested it were I unsure," V replied, swallowing.

"You sure don't _look_ like you want to do this," Nero noted dryly. As much as V disliked being second-guessed, he knew Nero was only asking out of concern. Besides, there was no way V could conceal his anxiousness at this point, try as he might. He sighed and closed his book, laying it on the cushion next to him.

"Nero, I...as I'm sure you're aware, I've never done this before," V folded his hands in his lap, "It is natural I would be nervous.'

"Yeah but, uh...no offense but it looks like you'd bolt for the door if I wasn't standing in front of it," Nero gave him a wry smile.

"Is it...is it that bad?"

Nero nodded seriously, "You haven't turned a page of your book for the last twenty minutes. Either you'd fallen asleep or you're so anxious you can't even focus on it."

V bit his lip, a habit he fell back on whenever he happened to be at a loss for words. Nero was, of course, correct. 

"I'm not going to run away," V said, giving Nero a determined look.

"Okay, okay," Nero held up his hands, "But you're going to need to relax or else we're not going to get very far."

V gave a small nod, squeezing his hands together, "Do you...have any suggestions?"

"Got a few, but V...I'm going to ask you one more time; are you _absolutely_ sure about this?"

V stood up, trying to ignore how weak his legs felt. He walked over to his boyfriend and placed his hand on Nero's chest, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I _want_ to do this Nero. Please. I trust you," he said, locking eyes with the devil hunter. Nero took V's hand and brought it up to his mouth so he could brush a kiss over his tattooed knuckles.

"Alright. Let me finish closing up down here."

"Everything is all set upstairs?"

"Yep, don't worry. I'm always prepared," Nero winked. V rolled his eyes, all too familiar with Nero's tendency to just make things up as he went.

"Take your shirt and shoes off when you get upstairs and try to chill out, I won't be long," he gave V a quick kiss before V headed upstairs to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

It still made V's stomach flutter every time he thought of it as 'theirs'. It was where they slept or cuddled together on rainy days, where V would sit up reading while Nero dozed, head on his lap, tired after a long hunt. Now, to V, there was no way this space could be considered anything but sacred because tonight (if things went according to plan) Nero was, to quote Nico, "Deflower him like the bumbling virgin he was". Luckily, Nero's all-too-nosy mechanic partner was out for the night with Lady, so they had the office to themselves. Good. At this point, V probably would have died if there had been any interruptions.

The bedroom was tidy, lit by the solitary lamp on the side table. V undid the laces on his vest and let it pool on the floor before sliding off his boots, putting them off to the side so they were out of the way. Nero had told him to relax, he might as well try to but his nerves to rest, right?

There was a curious array of items on the table; two bottles, one containing amber liquid, the other something clear and more viscous, a square foil packet, several bottles of water and...a Devil Breaker.

Nero had both arms, what _possible_ purpose did something like that have here?

V picked up the arm. He immediately noticed that it differed greatly from the ones Nero used for combat. It was made of some kind of soft material instead of cold metal, the joints on the fingers rounded and smoothed...to prevent injuries perhaps?

He had been turning the unusual prosthetic over when his fingers accidentally brushed over a switch just under the base of the wrist. Immediately, the hand began to vibrate and pump up and down in an obscene manner. V yelped in surprise and dropped the Devil Breaker like it was some kind of poisonous spider.

"Careful with that!" Nero came trotting in and picked up the arm, which had started to slowly vibrate its way across the floor.

"Nero, what on earth is that for?" V asked incredulously as Nero turned it off.

"Oh, this?" he waved it at V, "Just a little something to make tonight more fun."

Nero..." V crossed his arms, "I thought we agreed on 'no toys' for now."

Sure, Nero had given V an overview of various sex toys (some of which he owned) but, as of right now, V didn't really have a desire to mess around with such things. Mostly the idea of even using some of them on himself was embarrassing, but maybe that was due to inexperience...

"It's not a toy," Nero said "Believe it or not, this puppy does have practical uses. I just...happened to get creative with it."

"Nero..." V squirmed, uncomfortable at where he thought this was going.

"Hey, I told you to relax and that's what I'm gonna do," Nero fit the arm into the metal socket on his elbow and tested the fingers, "Lay down on your stomach for me."

V moved backwards towards the bed, still apprehensive. Nero caught him gently by the arm before he could sit down and closed the distance between them for a kiss.

It was gentle, not too demanding. V let Nero guide the kiss, tongue brushing lightly over V's lower lip. The backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back onto the mattress, effectively breaking the kiss.

He decided to humor his boyfriend and positioned himself on his front side, wrapping his arms around a pillow. The bed dipped as Nero sat down next to him and picked up the bottle filled with the amber liquid. He poured a little bit of the oil onto his hand before placing the bottle aside. V watched curiously as Nero rubbed his hands together.

"Just relax, okay?" Nero said, placing both hands on V's shoulders. He dug his thumbs into the muscle on either side of V's spine while his other fingers worked the front. V sucked in a breath, especially when Nero hit a knot right at the base of his neck.

"You're a mess," Nero said, smoothly working out the knots with skilled fingers.

V squawked as Nero hit a particularly sore spot under his shoulder-blade, immediately tensing and jerking away. Nero hushed him, holding him in place by gently grasping his waist.

"That's what you get for being slumped over a cane all the time," Nero teased, smooth the prosthetic hand down his spine before making its way back over to that tender spot. V heard a soft click and the hand began to vibrate and push against the knot.

The initial contact tickled, making V squeak, but that was quickly followed by a contented sigh as the pain and discomfort slowly melted away.

Nero worked his way down V's back, shushing him every time he'd knead a sore spot. By the time he reached the area just above his lower back, V was basically limp, and probably would've just fallen asleep had Nero not killed the power on his Devil Breaker and leaned up, pressing a kiss to the nape of V's neck.

"Don't go passin' out on me," he whispered somewhat huskily.

"Mm, I thought you wanted me to relax..."

"Relax, not fall asleep," he gave V's hindquarters a playful smack, making him yelp again. 

V went to reposition himself so he could reprimand Nero for such an uncalled for act, but Nero immediately lunged forward and captured his lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. V gasped and Nero used that chance to push his tongue into V's mouth. 

V moaned eagerly, pressing his own tongue back against the one brushing around his mouth. Hands settled on his hips, thumbs rubbing firm but gentle circles into the dips on his pelvis.

Nero stopped kissing him, moving his lips along his jaw, brushing light nips and playful kisses over his skin.

"Hey," Nero murmured, sliding his body along V's. He nuzzled the skin right under his ear, "Let me know if you want me to stop, I don't want to freak you out."

V smiled and kissed Nero on the cheek, "Thank you."

Nero's hands slid up his stomach while his mouth moved down his neck, leaving a trail of bruises he quickly soothed with his tongue. He gasped as Nero's fingers brushed over a dusky nipple, carefully taking it between his thumb and index finger and twisting ever so slightly.

"Mmng...N-Nero..." he mewled, arching a little into the touch.

"You like that, huh?" Nero laughed softly, rolling the nub under the pad of his thumb. His mouth continued to venture down V's throat, pausing at the tender skin right at the base of his neck. Nero bit down hard, worrying the skin to the point of bruising before brushing apologetic kisses over the mark. 

_Mine, mine, mine..._ that's what V read from that bite. _What a demon thing to do..._ V mused, shivering and whining as Nero nipped sharply at the skin around his collarbones. There was no doubt he'd be sporting a necklace of bruises tomorrow, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Nero's mouth wandered farther downward until it reached the other, untouched nipple. His tongue swirled around it before lightly taking the nub between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug.

V jerked involuntarily and accidentally kneed Nero in the stomach.

"Sorry..." he shifted a little so he was resting on his elbows.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting it," V smiled reassuringly, "Although...just go easy on the teeth."

"Fair," Nero ran his flesh-and-blood hand down the side of V's chest, counting ribs. V reached out and tugged at Nero's shirt.

"Off."

Nero grinned and pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. V's breath caught as he brushed his fingers over Nero's chest, admiring the sculpted dips and curves of his lover's muscles. 

"You _can_ touch me, you know," Nero took V's hand and pressed his palm flat against his skin. V could feel the fluttering of Nero's heart in his chest. He hesitated, unsure of what exactly to do, he didn't really have the confidence to start gnawing on Nero's neck.

Nero frowned when he noticed V's hesitation, "Something wrong?"

"I don't know what to do..." V admitted, at least letting his fingertips skim down Nero's stomach, "What makes you feel good, or what you like..."

"I'm up for anything," Nero replied with a crooked smile. V's fingers paused right above the waistband of Nero's jeans, brushing over the buckle on his belt. 

"I want to see you," he said, sliding his fingers ever so lightly under the fabric.

"Y-yeah, okay," Nero seemed to let out a sharp breath as he fumbled to undo his belt, V carefully undid the button and zipper, letting his hand slide into Nero's boxers.

Nero groaned as V wrapped his hand around the other man's cock, gauging its weight and width in his hand.

"It's...warm," he murmured, using his thumb to stroke up and down the side. Nero's hips jerked slightly into the touch as he let out a sharp gasp, he took that reaction as a good sign, so using his other hand, he pushed Nero's pants and underwear out of the way so his cock was in full view.

"F-fuck..." Nero breathed, head rolling back slightly. V took Nero in his hand again, starting to stroke him slowly as he tried to mimic the motions he made on the rare occasion he touched himself. Sure the angle was weird, but Nero seemed to be enjoying it.

"W-wait, hang on a sec V," Nero grasped V's wrist, bringing his petting to a halt.

"Did I do something wrong?" V asked, furrowing his brow.

"No, not that. It's just that I'm not gonna last if you keep that up," Nero panted, running his tongue over his lips, "It was...that was good."

V felt a little better knowing that detail at least. Nero kicked off his pants and underwear the rest of the way, V decided to follow suit, undoing his own belt and lifting his hips to slide off his own pants and undergarments. He couldn't suppress a gasp as his own erection was exposed to the surprisingly cool air.

While this certainly wasn't the first time Nero had ever seen V nude, it was the first time they'd both been laid bare before each other, open and vulnerable.

"You're beautiful," Nero whispered, stroking his hands down V's pale thighs.

"So you've said," V said with a chuckle as he traced the shape of Nero's hipbones with a finger, lightly moving back to tease his boyfriend's erection again.

"Don't be a tease," Nero nipped at V's earlobe. After giving him a quick kiss, he reached over and grabbed the bottle of clear liquid. He smeared some of it on the fingers of his prosthetic hand, much to V's confusion.

"Still nervous?" Nero asked, gently pulling V's left leg over his shoulder.

"Of course I am," V shifted his hips, "W-what are you going to do with that?"

Nero looked back at his hand, then at V and grinned, "You'll see. Don't worry. Like I told you, if you want me to stop, just let me know."

V nodded, letting Nero kiss him lightly as he guided his hand between V's legs. It was V's turn to gasp and jerk as Nero's slicked, warm fingers brushed against his entance.

"Relax and breathe," Nero instructed, obviously sensing the way V tensed up. He pressed a kiss to the inside of the man's knee. 

Right. Relax. V let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and loosened his grip on the sheets under him.

"Ready?" Nero looked at him seriously. V reached out, using one hand to pull Nero's face close for a deep, eager kiss. Taking that as an affirmative, Nero pushed one finger into V's tight entrance. He reflexively bit Nero's lower lip, but when he tried to pull away, Nero chased after him, continuing the kiss. Reassuring, confident. V couldn't help but shiver and utter a soft moan.

The finger curled ever so slightly, putting pressure against the walls tight around it.

"You okay?" Nero asked against his lips.

V nodded, panting, "Weird...it feels...weird..."

Nero crooked his finger sharply, hitting a spot that caused V to let out a surprised moan. His back arched and he felt himself roll his hips down on the finger.

"Weird must be good then," Nero laughed, slowly pumping the finger in and out, perhaps to more evenly distribute the lubricant...or to keep making V shiver and whine. He tensed instinctively as Nero added a second finger, giving him a moment to adjust before Nero started to scissor and spread his fingers.

The stretch _definitely_ felt weird, less painful and more of an unusual pressure, maybe that was due in part to V's struggle to keep his muscles lax in such an unusual situation.

The grunt he let out was muffled, he bit his lip as Nero pushed his fingers all the way in. 

"Hey."

V looked up through his bangs, panting softly, "Huh?"

"You might want to brace yourself," Nero grinned broadly. V didn't have a chance to ask what Nero was talking about before he heard that click again. He saw stars, crying out sharply in surprise and pleasure as the hand started vibrating _inside_ him. Nero's original finger thrusting was nothing compared to that strange pumping motion the wrist made. It stimulated _all_ the right spots, places Nero's original touch hadn't been able to reach. If V had wanted to say _anything_ remotely coherent, he found himself unable to do anything but moan and slump forward onto Nero's shoulder. 

He was vaguely aware of Nero adding a third finger, but he was beyond lost right now, and he most certainly wasn't feeling any pain. Maybe he _should_ take Nero up on the offer to mess around with those toys later...

Nero shut off the power abruptly, giving the fingers a few more lazy thrusts before pulling them all the way out, _agonizingly_ slowly. V shuddered and whimpered at the loss of stimulation, muscles tightening around nothing. The sound of the arm being carelessly tossed on the floor made V jump in surprise while Nero fumbled to get the metal socket off. 

"Nero, what-?"

Hands were on him again, roaming every inch of skin that Nero had missed before. V felt way too sensitive right now, each brush and pinch like a tiny spark. Another eager kiss, fingers tangling in his hair...

"You good?" Nero asked softly.

V nodded, not really sure he could have said anything more complex than 'yes' and 'no' right this very moment. He heard a soft rustling sound and watched with interest as Nero opened the foil packet with his teeth and then rolled the condom onto his erection. He applied more lubricant to his cock before casually tossing the bottle of lube on the floor with the arm. Once V regained the ability to speak coherently, he'd have to scold Nero for making a mess.

Nero hooked V's legs around his waist, carefully positioning himself with his member lined up with V's hole, making him gasp. 

"You're tensing up again," Nero said softly, giving one of V's quaking thighs a squeeze.

"S-sorry."

"Don't apologize, remember, just relax. Breathe."

V let out a shaky breath, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Nero's neck, "Okay. I'm ready."

"Breathe in for me," Nero instructed again. He inhaled, letting air fill his strained lungs, but it was quickly punched out of him with a pained grunt as Nero entered him. It was largely the _stretch_ that was causing the most strain, making his eyes water and breath come out in ragged pants.

 _Nero's bigger than I thought_...he lamented mentally, back arching slightly. 

"Hey, hey, shh," Nero soothed, running his hand up and down V's back, "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no, d-don't..." V wheezed, shuddering, "Let...let me...give me a minute..."

"V..."

"Don't you...don't you dare stop," V dug his nails into Nero's skin, "I'll never forgive you if you stop...now..."

Nero huffed, "Stubborn."

He rolled his hips, pushing in a little further. V gasped sharply, legs wrapping tighter around Nero in response. The stretch, just the feeling of being filled, was overwhelming, igniting every nerve ablaze and causing heat to coil low in his belly. V barely registered Nero's hips connecting with his, his vision was hazy and his legs were shaking from the exertion. Nero was panting heavily, resting his forehead against V's.

Nero pulled back, slowly, the drag of his cock making V shudder before pushing back in, firmly but not roughly. V gasped again, more in surprise rather than pain. Nero didn't appear to have any real pattern to his movements, more like he was carefully testing the waters to ensure he wasn't going to hurt V; slow, maybe a little jerky and shallow. Or maybe he was holding back because he thought V was going to lose his nerve if he got too rough.

" _Nero..._ " V moaned, tugging at Nero's short hair. That seemed to get the message across. His thrusts changed from shallow and quick to long and deep, still slow and careful but it felt almost like there was more confidence in this movement, a rhythm they both could match. V couldn't do anything else but hold on, clinging to Nero's shoulders as they rocked back and forth, moving like they were caught in the roll of the tide. Nero's mouth was back on his neck, nipping and kissing, hands too preoccupied with holding up V's hips.

If only he had an extra set of-

V was momentarily blinded by a bright flash of light.

Oh. Right.

Nero's wings unfurled from his back and he replaced his hands with the ethereal claws, V couldn't suppress a shiver as they scraped lightly against his skin. They easily supported his weight though, and Nero, now with his regular hands free, let them wander over his thighs, his chest and sensitive nipples, all the while still thrusting into him.

"God, V...you're perfect...you're so _fucking_ perfect..." Nero panted before grabbing V's face with both hands and sloppily kissing him. The smooth rhythm of Nero's movements became unsteady for a moment, a sharp jerk that made V whine that became a desperate keen as Nero's hand wrapped around his heretofore neglected erection. V couldn't think, couldn't focus, couldn't breathe, jaw going slack while Nero stroked his hand up and down. Heat coiled tight in his gut, building, building, _building_ , it was surreal, _overwhelming_. 

Any sound V let out when he came was swallowed by a bruising open-mouthed kiss. His hips stuttered and thrust up into his hand, spilling his come all over Nero's hand and his stomach. Nero's thrusts became sharp and quick as he desperately chased his own orgasm, no doubt spurned further by V's body tightening impulsively around him. V, on the other hand, was at a loss for what to do now apart from mewl and moan something that sounded vaguely like Nero's name, overstimulated and exhausted. 

The claws on Nero's wings dug into his skin as Nero thrust in shallowly, once, twice, then he slammed in deep and hard, burying his face into the crook of V's neck as he stilled. V watched Nero's back rise up and down as he panted, still wrapped in his arms...all four of them. 

"Nero...uh, Nero?"

"Huh?"

"You're very heavy, could you get off me please?"

"Oh, shit. Sorry," Nero gently lowered V back onto the bed and then slid out, V hissed in discomfort but was glad he could let his legs relax, the strain on his thighs was more apparent now that the high was wearing off. Nero cupped his cheek and stroked his skin with his thumb.

"Good?"

V sighed, nuzzling against Nero's hand, "Mmhmm."

He felt a gentle nudge against his hip and opened his half-lidded eyes, looking up at his beaming lover. Nero leaned down, kissing him deeply. 

"Let me clean you up a little bit," Nero's wings faded away, the strange blue transparent feathers tickling V's skin as they disappeared. He disposed of the condom in a trash can that V was certain had been downstairs this morning before grabbing one of the water bottles and unscrewing the cap.

"Can you sit up?"

V pushed himself up on his elbows and, with a little help from Nero, was able to sit up on the pillows. He took the bottle with both hands and eagerly swallowed several mouthfuls of cool, sweet water. 

"Drink slowly, you'll make yourself sick."

V stopped, carefully licking his bruised lips, "R-right. Thank you."

"I'll be right back," he said, padding out of the room. Under normal circumstances, no way Nero would have just casually walked out of his bedroom naked, but the office was locked and closed. They could do whatever they wanted, _wherever_ they wanted...V's brain stopped working for a minute. _Don't push it._

Nero returned a moment later, a wet washcloth in hand. He cleaned the mess off V's stomach and thighs before tossing the cloth on the floor with the arm and the bottle of lube. V was honestly too content right now to complain about Nero's messiness. He'd pester him about it in the morning. 

"Thank you," V said, replacing the lid on his bottle and passing it to Nero, who put it back on the table. Afterwards, he climbed into bed, pulling the blankets over their spent bodies.

"C'mere," Nero said, gently pulling V against his chest and wrapping his arms around him. V sighed, snuggling against Nero's skin and lightly tangling their legs. Nero pressed a kiss to the top of his head, rubbing his hand up and down V's back. 

"You did great tonight," he murmured, lightly scratching the base of V's neck. 

"I did?"

"Yeah, you were wonderful," Nero laughed softly, "Maybe now I'll be able to coax you out of that shy-shell of yours and we can play around in the bedroom."

"With those ridiculous toys?"

"Hey, you weren't complaining when I had Sweet Surrender shoved up your-."

"Is that seriously what Nico named that arm?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Stupid I know but accurate."

V stroked Nero's skin with the back of his knuckles, "Hey, Nero...is it...how taxing is it to have your wings out?"

"Not very, why?"

"I liked..." V felt his face heat up, "I...I liked how they felt on my skin...could you perhaps...could we...?"

"You want me to cuddle you with those too?" Nero teased.

"If you're just going to make fun of me-."

"I'm not," Nero kissed his forehead, letting his wings reappear. The appendages wrapped around V like an ethereal shawl, the claws gently cradling his body. Never had he felt safer wrapped in not one, but two sets of arms. 

"They're not going to fall asleep are they?" V asked, referring to the one wing that was tucked under V's body.

"They're not physical wings, I don't think that's going to be an issue," Nero chuckled, shifting a little as he used one of his flesh and blood hand to stroke the edge of one of V's prominent hipbones.

"They're so warm," V hummed, he looked up at his boyfriend...his lover and his guardian. He slid his arms around Nero's neck, pulling himself up so he could kiss Nero once more, affectionately, softly. 

"God I love you so much," Nero breathed, looking into V's eyes with his icy blue ones.

V's breath caught. Sure, Nero had said he'd loved him so many times before this moment but somehow this...this felt different, V didn't know why.

"What?" Nero laughed, noticing V's surprise. 

"No...nothing, don't worry about it," V replied, "I love you too, Nero. With all my heart." 

He sighed again, pressing his finger against Nero's lips, _"Love seeketh not itself to please, nor for itself hath any care, but for another gives its ease, and builds a Heaven in Hell's despair."_

Nero kissed the finger, "More Blake?"

"You know me too well."

Nero tightened all his arms around V, bringing him close. Tiredness was settling into V's bones, but it was an unusual feeling, like he had never been more _content_ to be tired in his entire (albeit short) life. He tucked his head under Nero's chin, able to hear the hunter's steady heartbeat in his chest and the even tone of his breathing. He felt the claws tighten a little bit around him, protectively for sure. He smiled, eyes sliding closed. 

"Get some sleep, V," Nero said quietly, "I'll have to open up the office early tomorrow or else there'll be hell to pay."

As much as V wanted nothing more than to just stay here, to enjoy the peace, Nero was right. Time marched on. There would be other moments like this for sure, soft, tender moments with just _them,_ where they could forget the fighting, the blood, bad dreams and loss. They were precious, and V would be sure to never let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I love confident, sexy, dominant V, but I love clueless virgin V equally.


End file.
